New otter
by ElizabethAngel
Summary: New otter comes in Central Park zoo. What will happen when Marlene saw who that otter is. Private x ?, Skilene, Rico x oc, Koris.
1. Chapter 1

First, I want to say something about me. First, I have very silly name, Marina. I'm otter and I have white furr and deep blue eyes. Much animals say that I'm very pretty or that I need show off, but I'm not like that...I live with my family in Aquarium in California. Well, at least I did. One day changed that...

Lets start the story!

It was normal day at Aquarium and I was playing with my family like every other day. We giggled and laughted all morning.

"Wach this!" My sister yelled as she made trick in the air and fell into water. I rolled my eyes.

"Wasnt that awesome?!" She asked Excitedly

"Yeah. But not much as mine!" I teased with grin. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Ok than. Lets see yours than, princess." She said Sarcastically. I just giggled. I climbed up on wall and jumped. I done 3 back flips and when I was about to reach water, something Caught me before I fell. I looked around nervously and saw something orange holding me. I started to scream and scratch untill I felt something hit at my back. I suddenly felt weak and I fast fell asleep.

I woke up by loud noise. I looked around and found myself in dark wodden box. I yelled for help but nobody was there. I started to panic when suddenly something shook box. I was laying there for few minutes hearing someone's voice. I wanted to yell but I was too scared to do that. Suddenly, after few seconds voice dissapered and new ones came.

"What do you think she look like?" Voice said, coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Suddenly, box opened and I was laying on the flor.

"Tell me your sicrets spy!" I opened my eyes and saw flat head penguin upon me. I dont know why, but I started to laugh. His face was funny. He looked confused at me.

"Dont fall for her tricks! For who are you working?!" He yelled like some crazy cat in water.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. He had death glare.

"You know what I'm talking about! If you dont split everything out in 10 seconds, I'll let Rico to-" Suddenly, he was cutted off by familiar voice. Like I had heard him before...

"Skipper, I tought we got over it and please, tell me, do she look like spy? She is just-" she stoped when she saw my face. I seen her before but I cant say where exacly.

"Marina?" Otter asked with suprised face.

"Uh. Heeey..." I said in nervous tone. I was embrassed because I didnt knew her name, but I saw her somewhere and I know that!

"Marlene, you know spy?" One of penguins asked. Suddenly, I remembered everything. She lived with us before people took her just like me now.

"Ugh! Shes not spy! Shes my cousin!" She was pissed off and than she have walked to me and I got up. I hugged her and I started to cry.

"I tought I wont ever see you! I missed you!" I said happily.

"So, shes not a spy?" Asked Skipper. We broke apart and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"No. Shes. Not! Now, want go explore zoo?" Marlene asked. I nodded and we together left.

"Er, sorry about that. They're just little paranoid." She said with nervous smile. I gave her 'really?' Look. She sighed.

"Ok. Much paranoid. Lets... just leave that aside and go meet everyone!" She said happily. I smiled and left to meet my new Neighbors.

~Few hours later...~

We were walking to our habbait. I broke silence.

"Well, everyone was nice exept Joey. He was little rude." I said. She nodded.

"I know. He's always likd that. He dont like when someone is in his habait." She answered.

"Yea... I saw that there's just 4 ,or with me 5 girls in all zoo." I said noticing that there's not much girls in zoo.

"Yea, There are still more boys. I was only girl when they moved me hiere." She sighed. I looked suprised.

"How come?" I was wery interested in that. She shook her head.

"I dont know. It was always like that." She answered. We were in silen shen I broke it again.

"Hmm.. are you shure we visited everyone?" I asked,feeling we missed something even know I didnt knew almost anything about this zoo.

"No, I think we seen everyo- aha! Yeah we didnt. We got to see penguins too." She answered, anmoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"What can go wrong? Cmonn!" I took her paw and pulled her with me. I always liked to meet new people...or animals. We runned on their platform when I saw they werent there.

"Um..where did they go?" I asked.

" Probably inside." She answered. I raised eyebrow.

"Inside?" I asked confused. She nodded.

"Yeah! Come!" She moved fishbowl and there was hole. I looked suprised. Suddenly, she pushed me inside and I fell on hard, cold floor. She came right after me when penguins jumped on us.

'Great...' i tought.

"Get off!" Marlene yelled and they stood up.

"Marlene! What is spy doing hiere?! And stop entering like that!" He said angrily. Marlene became pissed off.

"She. Is. Not. A. SPY!" She yelled in my defense. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted her to meet you guys." She sais with hurt in her eyes. She crossed her arms and turned around. He sighed.

"Okay. But I'm not telling you any classified informations! And, I keep my eye on you!" He warned me. I rolled my eyes on his paranoia. Suddenly, one little psnguin came.

"'Ello. My name is Private! Others are Skippa', K'walski and Rico. Nice too meet you Marina!" Penguin answered. I nodded with smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said happily. Marlene looked at clock and than at me.

"Well, its time to go...see ya guys!" Marlene said and we both left.

~Ar otter habait...~

"I'm sorry about that. Its just-" I cutted her off.

"No need to worry. It was awesome! In my old aquarium everyone was sooo borning. They just say hello and thats it! Except our family of course!" I said happily. She looked suprisdd at me.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of couse! I'll go to sleep I'm just sleepy after all that travel so I'll just go to- wait... where I will sleep?" I asked. She tought for a second.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll find something for me. And no buts!" She said. I nodded and left to her bed. I layed there. I slowly fell asleep, waiting for next day in my dream...


	2. Chapter 2

First, I want say thanks for reading my story.

Sorry for waiting. I was busy with other stuff...

So...here you are!

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when something woke me up. I screamed and looked around. I saw alarm clock ringing. I groaned and turned it off.

"Alarm clock. Because every morning should start with heart attack." I said to myself while I was walking outside to take bath. Before I jumped in water I heard yawn. I turned around and saw Marlene.

"Good morning." She said sleepy. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, it been before stupid alarm clock started to ring. Why do you wake up this early anyway?" I asked. She Shrugged.

"I dont know. I usualy wake up this early." She replied.

"Okaay. Lets take bath!" I said and than we both jumped in water.

"So. What are plans for today?" I asked as we walked out of water.

"I dont know. Lets walk around. Maybe I'll get idea soon." She replied. I nodded and we left. We walked about 10 seconds when I heard annoying voice calling me. I turned around and saw Julien walking to us. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Hey there hot stuff!" He yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, annoyed. I met him before 1 day and he already annoyed me.

"I just wanted to know did it hurd when haven fell on you?" He asked. I raised eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean. Haven didnt fe-" Marlene cutted me off.

"Julien. Will you please leave. We have...um...girl talk! Its not for boys!" Said Marlene. We fast turned around to walk away but he came in front of us.

"How do you mean, its not for me? Everything is for de king!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Lisen. Lets go in penguin habait. He wont follow us there." She whispered to me. I groaned.

"But- but-." I looked to Julien and fast changed my mind.

"You know what, lets go!" I grabbed her hand and we runned to penguins. I was running when Marlene poked me.

"You know thats not right way?" She asked. I gave stupid grin and turned around.

"Oops. Sorry." I replied and we runned in right way. On out way we passed Julien who was following us. I looked back and saw him sitting on another lemur who was following us. I rolled my eyes

'How lazy he is?!' I tought. We finnaly came there. We fast jumped over the fence and we bumped in them.

"What the- Marlene. What are you doing?!" Skipper yelled. Other looked confused at us.

"Running!" I yelled. He raised eyebrow.

"From who?" He asked.

"From him!" I yelled poiting at Julien.

'Ok. Now I see I look like scared idiot.' I tought. Skipper putted his evil grin.

"Guys. You know what we need to do." He said. they all nodded and they left to... um do whatever they need to do. I looked over to Marlene who was staring at them. I raised eyebrow. I looked over to them to see at what she was staring at. I tried to Figure out but it was impossible. They were too far.

"Marene?" Nothing

"Marlene?!" Nothing

"MARLENE?!" Again nothing. I rolled my eyes and I pushed her in water. She came out pissed.

"What was that for?!" She yelled angrily.

"Well, you were-" I started but penguins came.

"Problem solved." Skipper answered. I nodded.

"Thanks. Soo... we can go home in peace..." I said.

"Wait. You dont need to go. You can come with us and we can wach tv!" Young penguin said happily. Before I could answer, Skipper cutted me off.

"Of coure not Private! We have our rutine to do!" Skipper said. Private looked sadly at floor. After few seconds he lifted his head up to Skipper. He made puppy eyes to him.

"Pleaseee Skippa'." I melted inside. He's cute little penguin. Skipper stared at him for few seconds, than sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But dont even think about that next time because beleve me, it wont work." He warned. Private just giggled in joy. Skipper rolled his eyes and we left down.

"Okay. We have day off! But dont worry, we'll train tomorow all day!" Said Skipper. They all groaned, except me and Marlene. Marlene slowly came to Skipper.

"Cmonn. You cant do that to them!" She said.

"Yes, I can." Skipper said. Marlene slowly pissed.

"No. No you cant! They train and lisen to you and do whatever you want, and you now say you cant forget one day of training and let them have fun?!" She almost yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop you two! You fight like married couple!" I yelled to stop them. Other stared at us. Skipper and Marlene turned their back to each other.

"Okaay. I'll go do something and you two please dont kill each other, even if I'm right behind you." I said and left to wach tv. I stoped when I saw whats on tv.

'Freaking ponies with horns and magic. I think I'll go somewhere else." I tought. I turned around and saw Rico with... a doll? Suddelny, I felt something on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Marlene there.

"Whats up?" She asked in her normal tone. It looks like everything is ok with her. Strange but ok.

"Well, I was trying to figure out what is he doing there with a...doll." I whispered so only she could hear me. She just smiled at me.

"Oh that. That is his girlfriend...or dollfriend. However you want." She replied. I looked at her with blank face.

"Tha- he-doll- wait. I understand if he plays with it like little kid or whatever but... kissing it and saying you love it or- you know what? Nevermind. I'll get used to it, I guess." I said. Suddenly, Rico took doll to his bed... or whatever that was. He kissed her and said something and than he left to Private leaving doll in his bed.

"'Ey! I was watchin' that!" I heard Private yell. I turned around and saw Private and Rico fighting for remote.

"'Ho cares?!" Rico yelled back. After 15 seconds Rico took remote and he changed channel. He watched some film where people fight and that stuff.

'Well, I'm bored and thats better than freaking rainbow ponies so lets wach!" I tought. I sat next to Rico. After few seconds everyone joined us except Private who was playing with lunacord toys on other side of room so he couldn't hear screams from tv.

~ Few hours later~

It was already dark outside so we decided to leave.

"Its time to go! See ya guys!" Marlene waved to them. I nodded.

"Yea... thanks for popcorn Rico, I guess." I said. Well, popcorns were ok. Only thing is that they came from his stomack.

"Bye!" Marlene and I said at same time. They waved to us.

"Bye Marlene!" Skipper said.

"Byeee!" Private said happily.

"Ba' ba'!" Rico waved with his psyho grin.

"Goodbye." Kowalski said looking at his clipboard. We jumped over their fence. We slowly walked to out habait. I was thinking about what happened that day when I suddenly seen...or heard something. Back there when we was leaving Skipper said goodbye just to Marlene.

'Could that be... no! I'm just thinking stupid, thats all. They cant be. Can they?' I shook my head of toughts. After few minutes we came home and I jumped on my bed. I was tired.

'Maybe it was for waking up early. And when we are on waking up...' I looked over alarm clock. I took bateries out so I wont have heart attack next morning. I yawned and slowly fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up. I finnaly had some sleep. I looked around to find Marlene but she wasnt there. I raised eyebrow.

'She's maybe outside.' I tought.

I first ate breakfast and than I left to find her. I jumped over fence. I walked around zoo 5 minutes when I heard something. I looked up to clock tower. There was Marlene, playing something. I runned to her but I stoped in front of tower.

'How to go up?' I tought. I sighed and I slowly started to climb up. When I finnaly came up (after 15 minutes...). I looked over and saw that Marlene wasn't alone. There was another otter just like her sitting next to her. I slowly came to them.

"Um... Marlene?" I almost whispered. They both jumped in suprise. They turned around.

"You scared me! What do you need?" She asked. She tried to control her anger. She was pissed like crazy dog! I felt like its time for leave...

"Um... nevermind... I'll leave you two to do whatever you were doing...bye!" After I said that I jumped off of tower. Last thing I want is her to kill me. After I came into my habait, I thought about what I just saw.

'Why she was so pissed off. Its not end of the world. I'll talk to her later when she comes...if she even comes today...' I tought. I went to penguins because I was bored to death. I jumped over fence in water and than on platform where they were.

"Marina?! What are you doing here?! We are in middle of our training!" Skipper yelled. 'What is today with everyone?! They just yell at me! Is today stupid yelling day?!' I tought angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm bored to death since Marlene is with some male otter on tower." I replied.

"Well, its not our p- did you just said she is with some otter?" He asked suprised. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I said she is with freaking dinosaur on top of tree dancing like idiot!" I said Sarcastically. I looked at him with crossed arms. When I looked better at him, I saw fire in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head of toughts.

"Yes, of course! Kowalski, options!" He said to Kowalski. Kowalski looked confused at him.

"Options for what?" He asked. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"For spy! What if that otter is a spy of Blowhole! We cant risk on that! So give me options!" He yelled angrily. I looked confused.

"Who's blo-we-hol?" I asked confused at them.

"Its Blowhole and its classified information He replied. I turned around to clock tower and saw them two doing... something? It was too far to see.

"Calm down. Spanish guitar wont kill her." I said. Kowalski stared me.

"What? Do I have dirt on me?" I said looking at myself. He shook his head.

"No, not that. Did you just said spanish guitar?" He asked with little smile. I raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Yea, he was playing it and singing something. From what I heard I think its spanish." I replied. He suddenly had huge smile at his face. I looked at him. He was like frozen.

"Stop looking at me like that! You're scaring me!" I said. He shook his head of toughts.

"Thats it!" He yelled. Other looked confused at him.

"What's what?" Private asked.

"Remember when we tought that Fred was her true match?" He asked. He was excited like crazy dog who just got a chewing toy. They nodded.

"Well we were wrong! All the time it was poiting at 'him'. When I say him I mean on that otter. We were just blind! He is Marlenes true match!" He yelled in victory. I felt like I was from other planet.

"Wait! What match?! What Fred?!" I yelled in confusion.

"Long story. Now excuse me. I have to do something." He said in broken voice. I raised eydbrow.

"Whats up with him?" I asked. They Shrugged.

"I dont know. He was never like that." Kowalski replied.

'What is happening here! If he just went away after- wait! Could he be...jelous? Nah. Thats too stupid.' I tought. I shook my head of toughts.

"I'll go check her. Can you come with me. Just in case if she want to kill me." I said. Kowalski took clipboard of nowhere and looked at it.

"We need to do our duties. Rico can come with you, unless he dont want to." He said. Rico nodded and we slowny left to tower in silent. Suddenly, I heard that annoyed, boring voice from lemur habait calling me... again.

"Hey there pretty!" Julien yelled. I groaned. I felt like I'm going to cry how annoying he is.

"Julien, please leave me alone." I tried to make him go on nice way, but he just stared at me.

"No way! You're my queen! King cant leave his quenn!" He said. I turned around to Rico.

"Make him go!" I said to him. He nodded with grin. Next thing what I saw was Julien flying to his habait. I thanked Rico and we kept walking to tower.

When we came there he helped me to climb up. We hid into bushes. I looked at them. They were talking about something when they went to take quitar. They both took it and they looked at each other's eyes. Their faces were coming closer and closer to each other. I couldnt wach that so I took little rock from floor and I threw rock on them. I fast took Rico's flipper and we jumped down to hide from them. After few seconds Marlene jumped off tower. She had big grin on her face. I sighed.

'I dont think he's right guy for her. He's too...random... and he have sicret...' I tought. I turned to Rico.

"Thanks Rico... See ya!" I said happily. Well, I tried to sound happy.

"No prob'em." He replied and than he left. I smiled and than I left to my habait. I slowly came inside. I saw Marlene standing in front of me with crossed arms.

"What was that?! I was with the most perfect guy in world and you ruined it!" She yelled at me. That was not even close to her. My eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and your fellings, your Highness!" I yelled as tears fell down my cheek. I runned out of habait. I heard her yelling something, but I just wanted to run away from her and from everything.

After few minutes of running I sat in one conner. I started to cry like crazy. Suddenly, sun was gone and it started to rain. It became colder and colder every minute, but I didnt cared.

'What is wrong with her?!" I tought. I heard other animals call me, but I didnt dare to show up. I was crying there all day. Sleep slowly fell on my eyes as night slowly came. I was tired, cold, wet, scared and hungry. Before I fell asleep, I felt something taking me up. I slowly looked up and...


	4. Chapter 4

YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!

Thank you all of you for your kind words. You guys are the best fans ever!

Ok, now story...

* * *

I felt something taking me up. I slowly looked up and saw...

"Rico?" I asked. I was suprised he found me. He said something but I was to tired to hear anything. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

~Few hours later...I guess...~

I slowly woke up. I blinked few times. Suddenly, I heard someone yell.

"She's awake!" Young voice said.

'Private...' I tought. Suddenly, heard head was hurting me like crazy. I opened my eyes again and saw all standing over me. I groaned.

"Wellcome back." Kowalski said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, thats nice. I'll go now..." I started to get up to leave, but Skipper stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, sister?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you know. Maybe on Mars." I said Sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"No. You cant go outside likt that! You're sick! And you need to tell us what happened." He said. I groaned.

"Ok, ok." I said.

"Well, Marlene yelled at me like I done something soooooooo stupid. And just runned away. The end." I explained. They looked confused at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She yelled like that?" Skipper asked, confused. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, it was because I was worried about her. In morning, she wasnt in our habait so I wanted to find her. I was searching all around zoo when I found her on clock tower. She was with that otter. When she saw me she almost yelled. She was pissed. I just left than. And when she came back she yelled at me." I explained. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, thats...random?" Skipper said.

"Lets go see whats up with her. You stay here." He ordered. I nodded in silent. I didnt want go there. I sat down on a chair and began to sing. I was bored soo...

~ 5 minutes later~

I heard yell from outside. I saw Skipper entering first. He was sooo pissed. Next were his teamates. And behind them was...Marlene? She was yelling but nobody listened to her. My anger grew every second as I remembered her how she yelled at me. Tears started to run down my cheeks. Suddenly, Skipper turned around.

"Well, I'm sorry for coming in wrong time! What? Your little boyfriend cant wait? Look what you did to her!..." he pointed at me.

"... what is happening to you?" He asked. she just shook her head.

"I-dont know... its just- I think he is perfect one and I dont want to somebody ruin that..." She replied, embrassed. Skipper shook his head. He Probably ignored a 'he is a perfect one' part.

"Somebody? She is not somebody. We are not somebody." He said. She nodded.

"I know. Its just- I'm sorry." She said. He sighed.

"You should say that to her." He said, poiting at me. She nodded and slowly came to me.

"I'm so sorry. I realy didnt mean to... will you frogive me? I just got out of control and I was scared he'll go and leave me alafter you came there...I'm so sorry." She said. Man she almost cried! I sighed and thought for a second.

'She did hurt me...but she's my cousin...' I tought.

"Ok. I will." I answered. She suddenly came to hug me, but I stoped her.

"That doesent mean I'm not hurt anymore and if you do that to me or anybody, there wont be another chance." I warned her. She nodded.

"So, we're going home?" She asked. Before I could answer, Skipper interrupted me.

"No way! She is sick. She'll stay here." He said. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. See ya." She said and than left. I looked around.

"What now? I'm boreeeeed." I said. Skipper came to me.

"Well... we need to do something. You'll stay here." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"C'monn. Can't any of you stay?" I said with puppy face. He sighed.

"Ok. Private can." He said. He turned to left. I runned to him before he left.

"Wait! I dont want to be stuck with some random unicorns all day!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"But I need other soliders. Sorry but no. Bye!" He wanted to left, but I stoped him.

"Waiiit!" They stoped. They all turned and stared at me. I felt awkward.

" What am I going to eat?" I asked.

'Well...that was great! Now I look like fat otter who just care about food...' I tought. But still...I was sooooo hungry. I was starving! He rolled his eyes.

"Just go in fridge. Now, pleaseee leave us to go." He said. Rico, who was next to him, just nodded in agreement with big grin. After that they just left.

'Lets see what we have there...' I tought. I opened fridge to see whats in there.

"Fish, fish, fish and look! More fish! Oh well..." I took the fish and began to eat it.

When I finnished, I sat on floor. I found playing cards somewhere so I started to play. I wanted to wach tv but it was too borning...they just talked about fish and fish and some more fish! On every channel! So I decided to play with cards...

~few hours full of borning and pain later...~

I sighed as I looked at cards in front of me. Yes, I was still playing with them... I was sooo bored. I wanted to call somebody to come hang out with me but I couldn't go out. Suddenly, I heard somebody entering. I looked over and I saw boys.

"Finnaly! I was going to die!" I said angrily.

"Can I go out now. Pleaaaseee!" I asked with sweet puppy face...again...

"We'll see. Kowalski!" Skipper pointed at Kowalski. Kowalski came to see how I'm. I rolled my eyes.

After few seconds he took his clipboard from no where. He stared and nodded at it for a few seconds.

"Yes, she can go. But she cant go on cold and wet places becouse she'll get worser." He answered. I jumped up and than hugged them all.

"Well, thanks for everything! And thank you Rico! I would be dead if you weren't there...I guess... and bye!" I said happily. They just waved. I left to my habait...finnaly! Thanks God it wasnt raining. It was sunny. I slowly came there. I wanted to enter but something stoped me. I heard a...giggle? From Marlene? I felt Awkward but Curious too so I left to see whats up. I slowly walked in. And there I saw... horor! I slowly walked out with Disgusted face. I wanted to voimt.

'Ugh! Thats discuuuuustingggggg! Ew ew ew ew ew! God! I need to clean my eyes! Me and my Curiosity! I need to talk about it with someone. Lets see with who...Marlene? And become fried otter on stick?! No thanks! Other girls? Nah, I Barely know them...I got it! Lets talk with Skipper about that... He's not girl or something but I saw how is he looking at her! I cant tell thats realy Obvious but...'

"Lets see your reaction to this Skipper!" I smirked while i was walking to penguins...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... here's the story. I wanted to upload it earlier, but I somehow deleted whole chapter so I musted write it all over again.

I saw that you want to know what happened between Marlene and Antonio. I didnt wanted to answer on questions because everything is explained in this chapter. :P

I slowly walked into penguin habait. They looked confused when they saw me.

"Marina? What are you doing here? I tought you went home." Skipper said. I put grin on my face.

'Lets get this party started!' I tought.

"And wach Marlene and...Antonio? If I heard good... do...um...stuff? No thank you!" I said. He stood there, Shocked. Rest of his team wasnt so suprised or Shocked like he was. I rolled my eyes.

"Its ok...geez. They were just kissing and hugging and that stuff. Dont worry." I said. He sighed in relief. But still... he wasnt so happy to hear that. I could see anger in his eyes.

"For now." I added. He frozzed in place. I rolled my eyes. His team was staring at him. Kowalski took his clipboard of no where. He started to write something. Private gasped and Rico had grin on his face. Suddenly, I heard giggle from outside. I groaned. It was realy awkward stiuation.

'Ew! I need to stop that before its too late!' I tought.

"I'll fix this! Rico! Dinamite!" I yelled. Rico grinned. Before Rico gave me dinamite, Skipper stoped me.

"Wait! What if you destroy our habait?!" He said. I rolled my eyes on his paranoia.

"Sure! Rico!" I yelled again. He gave me dinamite and I trew it near mine/our habait.

I jumped back down and looked at clock.

'1500 hrs?' I tought.

"Great. I'm going home. See ya!" I yelled. I slowly left to mine home. Thank God Antonio wasnt there. Marlene looked at wall dreamly. I rolled my eyes.

"Say that you love him! Maybe it will work!" I said Sarcastically. She jumped.

"You scared me! And sorry, I was just thinking." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if you're done with 'thinking' we can go outside!" I said happily. She smiled and left with me.

~30 minutes later~

I went out of water to dry myself off. Suddenly, Marlene started to yell.

"From where is this smell comming?!" She asked. I juped on wall and saw...cotton candy.

"Well, its juat a-""cotton candy!" She cutted me off. She looked at that cotton candy like she havent ate in years!

"And?" I asked. She jumped in front of me.

"I. Want. It!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Than take it!" I said. She shook her head.

"I cant. Its in park and I get crazy if I'm out of zoo." She said. I rolled my eyes once again.

'Well, you're crazy inside of zoo too.' I tought.

"Than go ask someone! Dont think I'll just go there and take it!" I said. She took my paw.

"To the penguins!" She yelled. I sighed and runned after her.

We came from back of their habait. They were sunning.

'Penguins can do that?' I tought. I looked over Marlene who was...staring...at Skipper?

'Wha...?' I looked confused at them. I shook my head out of it. Next to Skipper was Rico.

'Hm...he looks sweet with sunglasses... wait! What? What?!' I shook my head out of it again.

"Heey!" I yelled making all 4 of them to turn around.

"What now? We are busy." Skipper said coldly. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Riiight. I just wanted you to get me cotton candy...pleease." she said with puppy fase. He stared at her for few seconds.

"Nope." He answered. Marlene just stared at him in shock.

"B-but... you never said no to me for that..." she said with confusion and sadness. Skipper shock his head.

"Yes Marlene, I never said no... I said nope." He replied. Marlene slowly pissed.

"But why?!" She asked.

"Well, you have your little boyfriend to do that." He said with grin. Marlene's face was red of anger.

"Are you jelous?" She asked. He rosed up and came close to her.

"And why would I be? Give me one good reason why is he better than me or why I would even be jelous." He said. Their faces were inches away.

"Well, he is not paranoic and crazy as you are! I'm going!" She said angily and left. I just stood there in shock.

"Um..im going to walk...see ya..." i said with big nervous smile. Others stared with shock.

I left and climed on wall. I wached the park.

'Its so nice. Look at th-'I tought but another voice cutted off my toughts. It was someone with spanish accent. I looked down and saw Antonio with some girl.

'Lets see whats going on...'

~ 20 minutes full of horor and truth later.~

I made shure he is gone so he couldnt her me.

"He did what?! How could he-" but Marlene cutted me off.

"Who did what?" Marlene asked, walking to me. I wanted to say whats happening, but I couldnt so I lied.

"Um...I wanted to eat mango but bird took it!" I lied. She raised eyebrow in confusion.

"You eat mango?...or any fruit? From when?" She asked. I looked nervouly at her.

"Oh..Mort gave me mango and I wanted to see how it taste!" I lied. She looked confused at me.

"Okaaay...I came to show you what my boyfriend gave to me!" She said showing me. It was red heart full of chocolates. I nodded.

"Yea..Antonio is pretty sweet guy." I lied, trying to sound happy. She stared at me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"How do you know his name?! I never told you!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I heard you when I was walking near our habait..." she blushed. (P.S. nothing happened. No, they haven't done 'it')

"Nothing happened!" She said fast, maybe little too fast. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea...right." I said Sarcastically. She smiled nervously and looked at sky.

"Lets go home. Its cold and its getting dark." She replied. I rolled my eyes

"Dont say you're still scared of dark..." I said. She grinned.

"Of course not!" She replied with fake grin. I gave her 'really?' look. She rolled her eyes..

"Ok, I do! So what?!" She answered, crossing her arms. I just grinned.

~at otter habait~

"Well, I'm sleepy. See yaaaaa-" I fell into hole what was in front of bed. I slowly rose up.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I asked. She Shrugged.

"Well. I was here with Antonio when someone threw dinamite. I think its maybe Rico." She replied. I looked over hole.

'Wow. Maybe I little overdid it.' I tought, looking at hole under me. I smiled.

"Yea right...goodnight!" I said. I jumped on bed and slowly fell asleep.

~in middle of night~

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. Something woke me up and I wanted to see what it was. I rose up and found myself in hole...again.

'I fell in hole while I was sleeping...' I tought. I looked around and there was nobody. I Shrugged and jumped in bed. Suddenly, I opened my eyes.

"Nobody?" I jumped out.

"Marlene?"


End file.
